<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>types by Mishap (Samsonet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971933">types</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap'>Mishap (Samsonet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hop specialized in a type, it would be normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>types</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Hop were a gym leader, he’d specialize in the normal type.</p><p>It’s more of a fantasy than an actual goal, though he knows if he really tried he could probably take one of the eight positions. Hop prefers the chaos of the lab to that of a stadium, all things considered. But he still thinks about it.</p><p>There’s something to be said for the way gym leaders battle against each other. It’s different from fighting challengers. It would be different, if Hop was a gym leader, when he faced Bede in the tournaments.</p><p>Where fairies are symbols of mischief and trickery, normal-types are straightforward. Dependable. Neither type has an advantage over the other, yet Hop has to wonder if one battle style is more likely to win.</p><p>He sends out Dubwool against Bede’s Mawile. Hop smiles and his boyfriend smirks, and the battle begins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>